The fall Of a Hero, The rise OF a Guardian
by AdityaRS
Summary: Percy is devastated by the God's behaviors towards the dead demigods. he leaves camps and swears on river Styx to never help them until they prove worth enough to be worth saving. Will have primordial's, chaos and maybe a few of new characters I may create. this is my first fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction guys. :) i hope you like it.**

**I will not go for the regular way of having percy being betrayed by annabeth and his friends.**

**In this percy chooses to leave on his own.**

**This story will continue if i get enough ****positive revies :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't percy jackson or heroes of olympus. But some of the characters are my own**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1:

Percy POV:

I opened my eyes and saw myself staring into the dead eyes of a Roman legionary. He looked familiar. Maybe I saw him at the camp or fighting beside me. My brain hurt too much to think straight.

I got up on my knees and surveyed the battlefield. We were standing below the old home of the gods. We were standing and fighting below the mighty Olympus. Only Jupiter/Zeus was left fighting with his two children Jason and Thalia grace with the only Gigantes standing the king himself Porphyrion. All the gods and the remaining forces were standing around them in a circle. They did not even have the strength left to help Zeus. All the gods powers were taxed fighting against their own personal Giants.

The demigods of camp Jupiter and camp half=blood had flown here to help the gods to make the final stand if needed. Out of the 1000 Demi-gods that came on 3 triremes made by the Hephaestus cabins only 40 or so remained. I was in shock after seeing so many of my friends lying dying everywhere. The roman Legion had been completely destroyed with only Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank and Octavian as the living survivors. As I pulled out of my thoughts I saw Jason delivering the final blow to the giant king and taking of his head with his sword. For a moment I felt elevated seeing the war is finally is over. Then I remembered why we had lost so many demigods against a meager force of 5000 monsters. The Gods. Except Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, hades and all the minor gods had joined the fight when we had already defeated the forces of the giants except the giants themselves. Fewer lives would have been lost if they had joined the fight beforehand.

This made me lose my closest friends because they wanted us to prove that we were worth saving? US?

We had been fighting to save them for over 4 years now. First the titans then the giants we had defeated them all just so that the Gods remained in power. This did not bode with me. I had enough of fighting. I wanted peace. But being a pawn of the gods I don't believe I can have peace ever. I have decided. I'm not fighting for the Gods anymore. But I'm not going to fight against them as well. I had decided that I will only pick up my sword when I needed to defend myself.

"Percy what are you thinking? You have been like that for the past 5 mins. Are you okay? APOLLO I think percy hit his head too hard"-Hazel shouted.

"It's okay hazel. Was just thinking about something I was going to do. Don't you worry." I said

"You okay man?"-Apollo asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Just fine" I managed to mumble.

And then I saw something that took away all my pain and replaced it with anger and hate. I saw the Gods celebrating. How could they celebrate? Their children were lying Dead around them.

This was the thing that just hurt me to the core of heart.

I could not take it anymore.

I shouted striding in between the Dancing gods.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DANCING FOR? YOUR CHILDREN ARE LYING DEAD OR INJURED BEFORE YOU AND YOU ARE DANCING? DANCING? HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?

More than 900 demigods lost their life so that you could dance? You all did not even join the fight until you thought you could win! This is really outrageous. You father I thought you would have at least been with us from the start. But no you were all sitting in Olympus while we fought. We fought for our lives; we fought for your life's. We fought for every single being on this earth. You could have at least honored the dead demigods who gave their lives so you all could not lose before dancing."

"Percy we did..." Poseidon started saying

"I don't care. I had enough of this. I was disappointed in you father. I am disappointed with everyone here except the ones who fought with us from the start. I'm not fighting for you anymore. Nor I'm going to fight against you. I swear on river Styx that I will only raise this sword to defend me and defend those who seem worthy enough to be saved and not because they are gods. Also I quit camp half-blood and I resign as the praetor for the legion. I'm leaving now to never to return until you prove yourself worthy of my help if you ever need it" I finished with seeing the shocked faces all around me.

I started walking away from the gods, my friends, my love annabeth and no one tried to stop me.

I felt good and bad at the same time. I thought at least someone would stop me. But no one did.

This is the story how I disappear. This is the fall of the great hero.

**Do review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Narrator:

Percy Jackson after leaving the battlefield leaving behind dumbstruck friends and gods had decided to travel the world in hope for achieving peace.

He could not stay for a long time at a place. His smell was increasing with the increase in his power or so has he been told by the Indian God Shiva the destroyer.

He has travelled to the Tibet in search of the tribe of Shiva now known as the lama's. They were where he thought he could finally attain inner peace and get rid of the monster inside himself.

He had left his friends in hope that he will never fight again until he is forced until he discovered what he has become.

He does not kill anymore to save the monsters, he kills now to keep in control who he is and who he has become. He thought he would live in peace. But he never thought he would become a person who can be addicted to killing monsters.

3 years later:

Percy POV:

I looked down to see 20-30 campers fighting a horde of monsters on their camps' edge.

It seems like even the children of primordial were attacked by monsters irrespective of who their parents is.

I saw a girl of 12 or 13 go down to a monster. I wanted to join the fight; the urge was too much to control.

But I restrained myself. If they knew who I was and what I had done they would have killed me on site. I had defeated one of the strongest primordial Gaea herself and as far as I know if children were anything like their parents I'm better out of sites.

"You could help them if you want"

I spun around with riptide gleaming in the darkness only to find no one there.

"Who is there?" I shouted "show yourself"

"Hahaha. So even the great Percy Jackson can't see in the dark. Well I expected too much from you. My name is Harlee Benton. I'm the son of Nyx. The primordial of night. The reason you can't see me is because I'm not in the human form. I'm darkness and the Darkness is me. Well the fight is almost over. If you could come to the camp with me it would be great. There is someone there who wants to meet you."

"Er. Don't you guys hate me?" I asked looking warily at the person now forming out of darkness.

It was probably 15 year kid with armor dark as night. If he wanted to hide in the darkness I'm sure even the gods could not find him.

"Hate you? Why would we hate the guy who defeated Gaea? She just not only betrayed Uranus but all the primordial when she gave power to her son the titan kronos. Just be sure not to be killed in the stampede by the girls and everything will be okay for you"

"waaaaait. Stampede? Why the hell would there be a stampede to see me?" I exclaimed backing off a little.

"And according to the stories you were supposed to be smart" Harlee grumbled.

"Okay. Let's just go and meet whoever wants to meet me" I said.

The camp was nothing like I had expected. I had hoped for something like camp half blood or camp Jupiter. But this? This was beyond anything I had ever seen. This camp made the other camps I had been to seem insignificant.

This is what people meant by paradise. If pan would have been here he would never have faded.

All the animals that were gone long from the earth were roaming freely in the camp. This is a place I thought I could achieve peace. This could be the place I hoped to call home.

But that was before meeting Chaos there. This is not the first time I met her.

What she wanted from me made me regret that the thought that I came to this place.

She knew what happened with me. Still she asked me if I would do that.

My answer is still no. My answer was no the first time she asked me.

And it was No the last time she asked me. It is still no.

This all started when I left Greece and I was on my was to England.

**Reviews appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I was angry at the gods. I was angry at myself for being a fool and realizing the true nature of a god. They always need us to save them, but won't appreciate us. We train ourselves every day to the ground so that if the gods need our help we can help them. There is a lot I wanted to say to them. But I was not strong enough. I broke seeing those dead faces around me who were yesterday laughing with me. One day when I'm string enough to face the gods and not be at their mercy I will show them the power of a true hearted demigod. I will show them the true power of me. I have fallen as a hero. But I shall rise again. And I shall rise as a Guardian. I shall rise as the Guardian of the Earth.

Percy Jackson

***flashback***

I was resting in a forest clearing near a spring. Blackjack needed a rest it seems. After I left the battlefield I did my best taxi cab whistle and blackjack appears. His loyalty to me never ceases to amaze me. We flew for 4 hours in a direction I choose at random. I got an Iris message from Nico as soon as I had left. It turned out Hades has removed his support from the army of Olympus as I left them. Not only Hades but Artemis has decided that she will not attend any council meeting until I'm brought back. He also told that none of the gods could sense my presence as soon as I left the battle field. It seemed like I had manage to conceal my presence to the world. Nico was. He wanted to know where I was so he could join me. It felt a little bit bad to tell him of that I don't need him to be with me. Anyway, we are sitting here. And I'm thinking what I'm going to do with my life.

"You know you still could help the gods" said a woman striding into the clearing.

She emitted such a powerful aura that I was also even afraid whom she is or might be?

"Who are you?" I asked drawing my sword as a precaution.

"Do you really think that weapon will help you against the creator of this world?" she said with a slight smile.

I was dumbstruck.

Creator?

Who is this person? Then I remembered what wise girl told me about the creator.

"Cha…chaos?" I managed to stutter in front of the most powerful being to ever be existed.

I automatically dropped into a deep bow. I may not respect the gods and titans anymore. But the creator? Well she is out of their league.

"What do you want from me? I'm a Deserter, I left the gods to find a home for myself. I'm a fallen hero. There is no respect for guys like me in the world. What would you want with such a low life?" I demanded. I think I should have kept my mouth shut but alas there is the problem with being hyper active.

"I'm here to recruit you. I'm here to offer a place in the empire of chaos. My soldiers are the ones who help the good side to win a war against a bad side. We are the army which can turn the tide of any battle in an instance. We have the best soldiers there was, there is and there will be. And you Perseus Jackson? The bane of Titans and Giants are hereby chosen to be a member of that army." Chaos said with a dramatic flair.

"I must say I'm impressed with your presentation my lady. But it looks like I have to refuse your offer. I'm not interested in fighting anymore. I will only fight to save myself when needed."

I said as politely as I could. I knew if I reacted badly she could kill me with a flick of her finger.

"Bring out your sword Jackson."

"Why?"

"Do as I say!"

I took out my pen and converted into sword. I was amazed to find the sword had white and black flames starting from the hilt.

"What is this?What is happening to my sword?" I demanded. Creator or no Creator. No one and I mean it no one messes up with my sword.

"You will soon get to know what that is. You are growing Perseus. You have power to become even greater than the gods or titans it seems in some cases. Your sword is just evolving as you have been evolving; you have already learned to mask your presence. That is a great achievement percy. So I ask you again. Will you or will you not join my army? Chaos asked me seriously.

I could look into her eyes and see the galaxies far away. The millions that are suffering. I could help them, save them from their plight. But I can't. My swear won't allow me to.

I gather my courage and look up to chaos and I say again

" NO".

Oh god she surely looked pissed off.

"You are the first mortal to have ever refused the offer of chaos."

"There is always a first time my lady" I said to her smilingly.

I also added.

"it is time for me to go. Thank you again for the offer my lady " I Said and I climbed on blackjack who asked me.

"Who is that scary lady boss?"

"Just another powerful deity blackjack just another powerful deity" I mumbled.

And then blackjack flew. He knew I wanted to get away from all this.

And that is when in my travels I found out about the primordial camps.

I had heard stories but I never believed them.

The primordial had faded eons back.

I dared not approach that area. It is even dangerous for a son of god like me.

But curiosity soon won. I vowed I will visit that camp when I have visited the Indian God shiva. He was supposed to be the Mahadev or the gods of the god. He was shiva the destroyer. The balance to all the good energy in the world. But he was not evil. No he was the most peaceful god I have ever met.

Those adventures are for another time. It's time for me to go visit the camp. It is time for me to keep my vow.

***flashback end***


End file.
